


watch your elbow

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 500-1.000, alcohol mentioned, beer pong, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Lardo can feel the anticipation as she closes one eye to line up her shot. It’s the last game of the night and she wants to go out on a win. She looks down, making sure her elbow isn’t over the edge of the table, and practices the motion of throwing the ping pong ball into the last red solo cup across the table.Lardo's just trying to win the last 'pong game of the night. Too bad there's a distraction across the table.





	watch your elbow

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. My [tumblr](http://pongpalace.tumblr.com%20).

[Prompt](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com/post/161830171498/9-distracting-kiss-when-you-are-competing):  _9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them. - I'll let you pick your ship but I'm picturing some competitive 1v1 game of like beer pong or darts in the Haus and one person trying to throw the other off their unfairly perfect aim_

* * *

 

A hush falls over the crowd. It might be because Holster just went through the Haus with Shitty’s old megaphone kicking what remained of the kegster crowd that doesn’t live there or play on the hockey team and Bitty’s unplugged his phone from the speakers and is listening to something low in the kitchen while he waits for his pizza rolls to cook, but still. There’s a hush.

Lardo can feel the anticipation as she closes one eye to line up her shot. It’s the last game of the night and she wants to go out on a win. She looks down, making sure her elbow isn’t over the edge of the table, and practices the motion of throwing the ping pong ball into the last red solo cup across the table. It had been the right side of the diamond when she asked for a re-rack two turns ago. She absently wishes that she’d waited to rearrange the cups because it’s off-centred now and while she still has three cups on her side of the table, she’s drank three too. The lukewarm beer was easy going down, she’s had enough practice, but chugging them has left her head a bit fuzzy.

“Are we gonna play babe or you just gonna stare?”

Lardo’s arm stills. She looks up from the cup she wasn’t staring at to glare at Cam.

“I’m concentrating,” she says, really trying hard not to be attracted by the blonde eyebrow Cam archs. “Stop distracting me.” Lardo raises her arm again, ready to to take her shoot, but Cam’s left her side of the table.

“I wasn’t,” she says. Her actions completely contradicting her words as she sidles up to Lardo’s side, stepping right into her personal bubble. Lardo holds her pose, elbow bent, shivering when the soft oversize flannel Cam’s wearing brushes just where Lardo’s shorts hit her thigh.

“Cam.” The syllable ends on a sigh when Cam starts nosing along Lardo’s jaw. She presses feather light kisses as she goes. “Camilla,” Lardo tries again, attempting to put some of the authority she uses on her giant hockey boys into the full name. Lardo feels and hears the chuckle that means it didn’t work. She finally drops her ‘pong stance to shove Cam away from her neck. Cam doesn’t go far though, rocking half a step back on her heels, before surging forward back into Lardo’s space with a wicked grin that has a flash of heat run through Lardo’s stomach and settle lower.

Cam hits Lardo lips first, barely puckering as she kisses every part of Lardo that she’s able to reach: forehead, eyebrows, left ear, nostril, teeth; it doesn’t matter. She’s grabbed Lardo’s face between her hands so she can’t squirm away from the onslaught.

“This is a distraction,” Cam says between kisses. She starts kissing slower, letting her lips linger before pulling back to kiss another part of Lardo’s face. She gets Lardo’s temple, her cheekbone, almost Lardo’s eyeball before she quickly squeezes her eye shut so Cam kisses her eyelid instead, probably messing up what’s left of her wing.

Finally, Cam’s lips go to Lardo’s, and she lingers there a while. It’s when she pulls back, lips slightly swollen and redder than before, that Lardo takes up her ‘pong stance as best she can with Cam that close and flicks the ball into the cup. She grins up at Cam.

“Not that good of a distraction,” Lardo says.

“Elbow’s over the table,” Cam replies, finally letting go of Lardo’s face so she can see where she’s positioned, and yep. Lardo’s still in position, having hoped that her nonchalant throw and subsequent pose would impress Cam, and her elbow is obviously over the edge of the table, hovering somewhere near rim of the last solo cup.

“Cheater.” Lardo narrows her eyes.

“Distraction,” Cam corrects, her smile just on this side of smug. “If I tell everyone you won, can I keep distracting you?”

“Ugh,” Lardo groans. She rolls her eyes, resting her forehead on Cam’s sternum for a second before pressing a kiss to the skin exposed above the last fastened button. “‘s a good thing you’re cute.”

The warm, unfinished beer gets poured down the sink in the morning. The boys smartly don’t mention the collection of bruises dipping below the collar of Lardo’s flannel or too short t-shirt that Cam borrows to help with pre-breakfast clean-up. No one is safe from the chirps when there’s food on the table, but Cam snorting and digging an elbow into Lardo’s side when Ransom makes a particularly good one is worth the fines that she’ll veto later.

**Author's Note:**

> is it a checkplease fic if it doesn't have the word chirp in it??


End file.
